Intinya, Tinggi badan itu bukan jaminan
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Ini semua soal harga diri, lho. Jadi Eren mau tak mau harus berbohong dengan mengatakan: bahwa di antara dia dan juga Rivaille itu...semenya adalah...? Contain: boys love, percakapan absurd, RivaEren dan EruMin yang nyelip dikit.


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

.

.

**Intinya, Tinggi itu bukan jaminan **by** d'Rythem24.**

* * *

**Author's note**: _Hahahahau __/ketawanistadulu__._  
_Ini cuma fanfict aneh yang nyeleneh, alay dan juga...err, sebenarnya sih tadinya cerita ini cuma berisi dialog, tapi begitu inspirasi datang, akhirnya aku buatin deh plotnya XDDD_  
_walaupun tetep keliatan aneh .w._  
_Yosh! selamat membaca... XDD_

**WARNING: Alay, Typo(s), OOC, Percakapan absurd, Yaoi pair,**

**RivaEren dan juga EruMIn/yangnyelipdikitgitu/**

**Rated: T. /Untuk jaga-jaga**

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Eren...?"  
"Ya?"  
"Diantara kau dan juga Rivaille, siapa seme dan siapa ukenya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Eren sukses tersentak, ia terbatuk, "Ha-Hanji-san—" batuk lagi. "—kenapa tiba-tiba anda bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Eren susah payah.  
"Cuma penasaran saja sih. Ayo, jawab," tuntut Hanji seraya menyenggol bahu Eren. Wajah bocah setengah Titan itu merona.  
"I-Itu urusan pribadi kami. Anda tidak boleh ikut campur!" kilah Eren, menolak memberi jawaban.  
"Huh, Eren," Hanji mendengus. "...jangan begitu dong. Ayo, beritahu aku!" si mata empat masih bersikekeh.  
"Ma-Maaf, ini rahasia," kata Eren dengan muka kian merona, bahkan iris emeraldnya pun bergerak tak tenang. Gugup.

"Ereeeeee~n, plis?" mohon Hanji, mengeluarkan tekhnik Titan eyes-nya yang kontan membikin Eren _sweatdrop_.  
"Ba-Baiklah," bocah itu pun menyerah.  
Hanji nyengir, "Nah, ayo jawab!"  
Eren berpikir sebentar, "Err, seme di antara kami itu—a-a-aku." jawab Eren ragu-ragu, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

Hening beberapa saat...

Hanji kicep, "Eren, kau serius?" manik merah gelapnya membulat.  
"E-emm... Be-begitulah," balas Eren, semakin gugup.

Rahang wanita kuncir kuda itu ambruk, ia menganga. "Ya Tuhan, Rivaille... Sudah pergi kemana harga dirimu sampai mau jadi uke dari bocah labil ini?" gumam Hanji saking shocknya.  
"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" protes Eren tidak terima.  
"Tapi—" ditatapnya Eren lekat-lekat. "—Kau tidak bohong kan? Punya buktinya kan? Berapa  
ukuran kondom yang kau pakai kalau kau memang semenya? Lalu, apa reaksi yang Rivaille tunjukan? Atas dasar apa dia mau jadi ukemu? Dan kenapa dia, pfffth—" mulut Hanji yang sudah berbusa keburu Eren bekap.  
"Ha-Hanji-san, tolong jangan bicara terlalu cepat begitu, dan aku mohon—usap  
air liurmu itu! Menjijikan!" ujar Eren yang masih coba menahan mulut Hanji agar tak lagi berkomat-kamit seperti Mbah Dukun yang sedang membaca mantra. Hanji yang mulutnya masih di bekap pun cuma bisa mengerang.  
"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Eren tak mengerti. Lalu Hanji menunjuk telapak tangan Eren yang berada didepan mulutnya.

Tersadar, Eren pun segera melepaskan bekapannya, iler yang menempel ditangannya ia lap ke celana yang dipakainya.

"Haaaah—" Hanji menarik nafasnya, terbebas. "—kau mau  
membunuhku ya, hah?" sewot Hanji bertanya, kacamatanya yang agak merosot ia betulkan.  
"Ma-maaf."

Hanji mendecakan lidahnya.

"Naa, Eren, apa kau serius semenya Rivaille?" Hanji masih ragu.  
"I-Iyalah! Ma-masa aku berbohong," Eren menjawab sedikit gelagapan.  
"Berani bersumpah?" tantang Hanji yang masih ragu sepenuhnya.  
"Aku bersumpah!" Eren mengangkat tangannya.  
"Demi apa?"  
"**Demi Titaaaaa~n**!" Eren menyerukan sumpahnya ala Arya Wiguna—_minus efek gebrak-gebrak mejanya ya_.  
"Hmm—" si wanita pecinta Titan ini belum puas juga sepertinya. "—aku akan panggil Ri—"  
"JANGAN! JANGAN PANGGIL DIA!" teriak Eren mencegah. Refleks, Hanji menutup kedua telinganya.  
"Ya ampun, kau tak perlu teriak begitu, Eren," telinga Hanji berdengung panas.  
"Ja-jangan! Na-nanti dia marah," tutur Eren bergetar.  
"Marah kenapa?"  
"Di-dia pasti malu nanti,"  
"Sejak kapan Rivaille jadi sosok pemalu?" Hanji _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?" suara ringan nan mengintimidasi yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat keduanya terlonjak hebat.  
"Huwaaaaaa!" jerit Hanji dan Eren bersamaan, secara sigap mereka saling berpelukan.  
Rivaille terlihat kesal, "Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya, melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Pelukan mereka terlepas perlahan, wajah Eren memerah.

"Ma-maaf, _Heichou_. Tadi aku terkejut," jawab Eren malu-malu.  
"Rivaille!" sahut Hanji senang, menepuk tangannya sekali. "Kebetulan kau ada disini, ada yang mau aku tanyakan!" kata Hanji antusias.  
"Ada apa?" Rivaille melirik Hanji.  
"Begi—"  
"_Heichou_, apa kau sudah makan malam? Pasti belum ya?—" Eren beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap menarik pergelangan tangan Rivaille. "—A-ayo, biar aku masakan!" bocah yang lebih tinggi itu siap melangkah, tetapi sebuah cengkraman menahan gerakannya.  
"Tunggu dulu, Eren," geram Hanji berucap, aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

Eren menelan ludahnya sendiri, mundur dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Si surai hitam yang berdiri di antara dua orang merepotkan ini menghela nafas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Rivaille sekali lagi, mulai bosan.  
"Rivaille, aku ingin memastikan  
sesuatu," Hanji menuju lagi ke topik pembicaraan awal. Membuat badan Eren gemetaran tak tenang.

"Hm?" sebelah alis Rivaille menukik.  
"Apa benar—"

—Eren menggigit jarinya.

"—kau—"

—kali ini tangannya yang digigit.

"—itu—"

—tangan Eren sudah berdarah.

"Eren, kau sedang mencoba untuk menjadi Titan atau bagaimana?" sela Rivaille yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh sang bocah Titan.  
"Eh?" tanpa sadar Eren melepaskan gigitannya. Melihat hasil perbuatannya sendiri itu, Emeraldnya membulat. "Uwah! Ba-bagaimana ini?" panik Eren gelagapan di tempatnya. Kening Hanji berkedut, jengkel.

Hanji menggebrak meja, "Rivaille, Eren! Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran rupanya.  
"Kau terlalu lama, mata empat. Aku bosan menunggumu!" balas Rivaille tak kalah jengkel.  
Hanji mendengus. "Aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa kau mau menjadi ukenya Eren?!" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dengan lantangnya.

**_Krik. Krik. Krik._**

"Huh?" Rivaille mengernyit, tak paham.

Eren bertindak, turun dari duduknya. "Ah, sepertinya lukaku cukup parah, aku mau keluar du—"  
"Ereeeeen?" langkah Eren lagi-lagi tertahan, aura yang keluar dari lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu membuat ia merinding. Diteguknya ludahnya sendiri susah payah.

_'Mati aku.'_ batin Eren merengek.

"Eh, benar tidak?" Hanji belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Rivaille menarik kerah bagian belakang seragam yang Eren kenakan.  
"Menurutmu?" obsidiannya lalu beralih menatap Eren. "Kau tau resikonya, kan, Eren? Beraninya kau!" bisik Rivaille geram.  
"Ha-habisnya—mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku kalau pemuda tinggi sepertiku jadi uke dari—"  
"Nah! Sudah aku duga Rivaille semenya!" potong Hanji menyahut tak santai.  
Rivaille mendecih, "Huh, aku tak peduli pada pendapatmu. Hanya saja—" tatapannya menajam. "—kebohonganmu tak bisa di toleransi. Kau tau kan, Eren?"  
Eren kian gemetaran tak karuan, "A-apapun, asal...jangan...ke...kamar ya?" desis si bocah memelas. Yang dimintai malah menyeringai.  
"Jangan harap!" komentarnya tegas, seraya mulai menyeret tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Eren meronta, coba melepaskan diri. "Hanji-san, tolong aku! Hanji-san!" teriak Eren memohon pertolongan, yang terpanggil pandangannya justru berbinar bahagia.  
"Eren, semoga bokongmu kuat ya." ujar Hanji melambai-lambai watados.  
Eren mewek _hopeless_, "Hanji-san! Tolong aku! Aku mohon, tolong a—"

**BLAM!**

Sosok Rivaille yang menyeret Eren lenyap di balik pintu. Hanji tersenyum, air liurnya menetes deras, dan wajahnya pun merona hebat.

"Ah, kalau saja aku bisa mengintip  
mereka." dan wanita ini pun mulai berangan-angan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

***OMAKE***

_Keesokan harinya..._

Si mata empat berbinar riang begitu matanya menangkap siluet bocah bersurai cokelat yang tengah berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari mendekatinya.

"Ereeeeen—" panggil Hanji antusias. "—bagaimana rasanya jadi uke Rivaille?" tanyanya sesaat setelah dirinya tiba di hadapan Eren.  
"Ah, banyak tanya lu, dasar maniak Titan! Kampret!" umpat Eren hilang kendali. "...Kalau bukan karena pertanyaanmu, aku pasti tidak akan merasa sesakit ini!" protesnya sewot to the max.  
Hanji nyengir watados. "Mana yang sakit?" Hanji belum kapok rupanya.

Makin jengkel, Eren pun memilih untuk menjedukkan jidatnya sendiri ke jidat Hanji keras-keras sampai membuat wanita itu terpakar ke tanah.

"Tuh, sakit!" bentak Eren seraya menunjuk jidat benjol Hanji. "Kau yang sakit! Dasar sakit jiwa!" seusainya berucap demikian, Eren pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang terpincang-pincang.

Tak berselang lama, sosok Rivaille terlihat berjalan di dekat si maniak Titan yang masih tepar.

"Naa, Rivaille... Bagaimana rasanya jadi seme?" tanya Hanji belum puas juga. Obsidian itu mendelik menakutkan.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Hanji pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura mati saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren mewek kejer. "Hiks, hiks... Badanku sakit," ujarnya sambil mengelus-ngelus leher, lalu ke pantat, ke perut, kemudian mukanya sampai ke kaki. Bertholdt menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.  
"Sabar, Eren. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." mata Bert berkaca-kaca. Mewek Eren semakin banjir. "Aku juga...hiks...sebagai yang lebih tinggi—aku juga di uke-kan oleh Rainer." jangkung tampan merangkap imut itu melanjutkan, tangisnya lalu ikut mengiringi.

Eren dan Bertholdt pun berpelukan bak perjaka yang keperjakaannya telah terenggut. Ya, memang iya...

Eren terisak, "Ternyata tinggi itu bukan jaminan ya!" katanya beringus.

Ymir melirik jengah, "_Drama Queen_," komentarnya.

Christa berkaca-kaca, "Mengharukan,"

Sasha sibuk mengunyah kentang.

Jean mojok, rindu pada Marconya tercinta.

Mikasa, Annie dan Connie yang tak mengerti apa-apa, memilih diam.

Armin yang coba menengkan kedua rekan seangkatannya pun menghampiri mereka. "Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Memang jadi uke itu sakit kok. Tapi ada sensasi tersendiri yang membuat kalian merasa betah, kan?" ujar Armin menengahi.  
"Sensasi apa?!" bentak Eren sewot. "...Memangnya kau tau bagaimana rasanya jadi uke, Armin?!" lanjut Eren kesal, pelukannya dan Bert terlerai.  
"I-iya. Sedih tau tidak," Bertholdt nimbrung sembari mengelap airmatanya menggunakan lengan seragamnya.

Rainer _sweatdrop_ di tempat, _'Itu uke gue? Ciyus?'_ batin si sangar yang keheranan melihat tingkah ukenya.

Wajah Armin merona. "Y-ya taulah," jawab Armin gugup. "...A-aku kan...pu-punya seme juga," terus si pirang manis itu, terkekeh malu-malu.

"**SIAPA?!**" seru seluruh anggota angkatan 104th, bertanya serempak.

"Err—duh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kalau aku jawab, nanti kalian pasti kaget." ucap Armin, ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya sendiri.  
"Cuma dikasih tau kalau kau punya seme saja aku kaget," komentar Connie yang disusul anggukan setuju dari Sasha yang masih sibuk mengunyah kentang di sebelahnya.

Armin berpikir sebentar, "Err,... Harus ya aku memberitahu kalian?" tanya Armin polos.  
"Mau tidak mau, harus!" si surai cokelat itu menggebrak meja, memaksa. Armin terkesiap.  
"O-oke, oke." dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, memohon ketenangan. "Na-namanya—" bagaimana pun juga, si pemilik manik sapphire ini ragu untuk memberitahu teman-temannya. "Err, kalian juga kenal kok." kata Armin saking bingungnya ingin memulai darimana.

"Siapa sememu? Jean?" tebak Eren asbun.  
Jean menoleh, "Cintaku cuma untuk Marco seorang!" respon si muka kuda tak terima.  
"Mike?" yang namanya disebut itu bersin di tempat.  
"Aku bukan pedophil." Mike membela diri, mendengus-dengus.  
"Connie?" Eren masih melanjutkan.  
Si botak yang ikut di bawa-bawa kontan berkedik. "Aku masih normal!" protes Connie kesal.  
"Hmm, jadi siapa?" tanya Eren memasang pose sok berpikir, menyerah.

Annie angkat suara, "Erwin _Dancho_?"

**_Krik. Krik. Krik._**

Wajah Armin semakin merona hebat mendengarnya.

Eren kicep. "Ayolah, Annie... Kita sedang serius disini tau!" emeraldnya berputar jengah.  
"Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, rasanya dia yang paling tak memungkinkan untuk jadi seme Armin," Jean pun menimpali.

Berthold dan Rainer merenung, ikut berpikir.

"Eh, tapi tebakan Annie tadi tepat kok." ujar Armin, tertunduk malu-malu.

Eren membulatkan bibirnya, "Oh..." lalu menggut-manggut.

**Crak!**

Mikasa memecahkan gelas dalam pegangannya saking terkejutnya.

"Uhuk!" Sasha tersedak.

"Apa yang—" Connie dan Jean terperangah.

**Krik.**

Bertholdt dan Rainer saling melempar pandangan.

Kemudian, teriakan '**_APPPPAAAAAAAA?!'_** menggema dengan dahsyatnya, memekakan telinga sampai terdengar ke setiap sudut dinding Trost.

Telinga Rivaille berdengung, ia mendecih datar.

Sebenarnya _Scouting Legion_ itu tempat untuk para pemberantas Titan, atau sekelompok paduan suara sih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Author's note**: Nah,_ udah end ya? XDDD /ketawanistalagi_

_Mohon jangan timpukin saya atas kenistaan yang telah saya ciptakan..._  
_Soalnya aku cuma author abal, qaqagh /mojok_

**So, mind to review?** :)


End file.
